Slip A Sable Under
by apckrfan
Summary: Home from college, Claire is taken by surprise in the coat check room of her parents country club while there for dinner.


NOTES: Just a bit of holiday smut.

"I'd know that ass anywhere."

She froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. And hearing it say those words wasn't exactly a surprise. She glanced at him over her shoulder, realized by his uniform that he worked here.

"Of course it helped that I saw you out in the parking lot. Dinner with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes," she said softly, glancing behind him to the now closed door. She hadn't closed it. Had she?

"I've seen them a time or two, such a nice couple," he said, closing the distance between them.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Home for Christmas break?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Another couple of weeks."

His hand slid lower, starting to gather her skirt up.

"John," she whispered.

"What?"

"Someone's going to miss you."

"I'm clocked out. On break."

"Someone will need to get in here then."

"I put the sign up saying we'd be back in a few minutes."

She swallowed.

"You want to do this here?"

"It's better than a crowded utility closet," he moved his hand and she missed its warmth almost instantly. He drew a fur coat off a nearby hanger. "More room in here and we have this to use."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's just wrong on so many levels."

She heard the sound of his zipper, felt his hand back at her leg. And then she felt him hard against her thigh.

"We were pretty right that day."

"That was a long time ago and totally different."

"Let me prove we're good together."

"Sex isn't┘"

He nipped her ear, sliding his mouth lower to her neck. "I've ached for you."

"Don't feed me lines, John. We both know┘"

"That I've never had anyone like you before. Or since."

She didn't want to hear that, but on another level it was exactly what she yearned to hear. She wanted to be something to him. Something more than just a fuck in a storage closet anyway. Not that she'd forget it anytime soon, but they say you never forget your first. She wasn't his first, though.

She wasn't sure how she got onto her knees. If he pushed her or if she went willingly. A little of both maybe. Either way, the sable coat he'd chosen made for a nice blanket under her. She would have laughed at the picture they certainly made if she wasn't afraid of being heard or caught. Either would mean they'd stop, and she didn't want that now.

"Did you have to wear nylons?" he muttered from behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't know they'd be inconvenient when I was getting dressed."

He managed somehow to get them down around her knees. He pushed aside the crotch of her panties, sliding a finger inside of her. She bit her lower lip to prevent from crying out as one finger was joined by two. Her fingers bunched in the fur as he stroked her clit, his fingers slick from being inside of her. And then just like that he was inside of her. Hard, deep. Right there where she (God help her) needed him to be.

She'd tried to get him out of her system, to forget about him. But here and now, she realized she'd failed miserably. Why else would she be on her hands and knees in a coat check closet?

It couldn't have been that long. Both knew they weren't exactly long on time given where they were. A shortage of time didn't stop him from being thorough. And very, very good. She wasn't sure she could ask for a better Christmas present than this.

He helped her when they were done, trying to slide her nylons back up.

"I've got it."

"I think they're ruined."

"Yeah, I see that," she said, running her finger over the long run in them.

"Sorry."

She leaned up and kissed him. "It was worth it."

"Yeah"  
v "Yeah."

"There's more where that came from."

"Oh really?"

"I'll give you my address before you leave tonight."

"I should say no."

He kissed her. "But you won't."

"More like I can't."

"I'll leave first. So, make sure you've got a coat ready."

"All right," she said, walking to where she'd hung her coat up moments ago. She took it off the hanger and slid it back on. Her parents were probably wondering what was taking her so long to hang their coats up.

She made it to their table a few minutes later, hoping she looked presentable. She'd stopped in the bathroom real quick and thought she did, but her mother had an uncanny eye when it came to things like looking disheveled.

As promised there was a note delivered with her drink, containing an address and phone number. She slipped it into her purse, blushing when she noticed him watch as she did so.

"Are you feeling all right, dear? You look flushed," her mother offered. Claire had to stifle a giggle at that.

"Probably just tired. You know, studying for finals and everything."

"I'm sure you did very well," her father said.

"Thanks, Dad."

The End 


End file.
